


would u

by arieslilac



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, FLUFF with capital letters, Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Mention of Making Out, hyeongjun mentioned like once, mention of fwb, minhee is single but dont we all, no beta we die like men, okay but failed attempt of humor, they are stupid but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/pseuds/arieslilac
Summary: yunseong wants to propose to jungmo but…are they really boyfriends?
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	would u

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally “felt cute might delete later” but in ao3 work form
> 
> this is literally my worst work ever djsjsks hwangmogu nation yalls deserve better pls leave if you dont want to feel disappointed later on

minhee said it's annoying how yunseong and jungmo got together.

_they never talk about it._

as stupid as it sounds, no confession happens. they never really declare anything, and everyone who knows them know they are dating each other.

i mean, how can people not make that assumption?

yunseong always have his hand wrapped around jungmo's waist, if his fingers are not intertwined with jungmo's. everyone in their circles have walked into them making out, at least once (god, that one time hyeongjun saw them, yunseong thinks he is still traumatised).

but honestly, yunseong doesn't even remember when did they start kissing each other so regularly (but he does remember that their first kiss happened because minhee pushed their head to each other during pepero game). yunseong doesn't remember their first i love you to each other (it’s the three words jungmo used to say to minhee almost everyday, and yunseong guess he picked it up as a habit). yunseong remember nothing that could symbolised the start of their relationship. and he's sure that the same goes to jungmo too.

anniversary? ah, they don't have that either. it's have been 7 years. they probably will only celebrate it if they ever take their relationship further.

taking their relationship further. in other words, _marriage_.

minhee jokingly told yunseong several months ago, never propose to jungmo until he got his degree, or else the chance of getting rejected is very high.

now, it's two weeks untill their graduation. yunseong already told his parents and jungmo's parents that he is going to propose to jungmo soon. he already bought the ring for that too.

it's not going to be that romantic, since both jungmo and yunseong like something simple, not anything extraordinary (quoting minhee; "boring hags!"). it just yunseong, getting down on one knee at the balcony in his own room, after their family dinner that will be held during the weekend after the graduation.

"yunseong! i'm home!"

yunseong quickly place the small box back into the drawer, before running to the living room to greet his partner. "did you bring home any food?"

"you don't even bother to ask about my day and you ask me if i bring home any food for you?" jungmo complains as he throws himself to the sofa.

"you met minhee, what else should i know?" jungmo groans at the other's reply, hating the fact that yunseong is right. it's just minhee, who can't keep his mouth shut and probably will retell everything that they talked about to yunseong.

"you are annoying."

"doesn't sounds like a valid argument, but okay."

"are we really gonna fight like this till the next 10 years?"

"if we are still together, yes," yunseong mutters before he sits beside jungmo.

"right."

jungmo's answer makes yunseong feels uneasy.

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

"congratulations on graduating, hyung!" minhee pulls both of them into a big hug, almost choking the olders. "i thought yunseong hyung will never graduate! but i'm glad he did!"

"shut up, i even got into the dean list this time," yunseong glares at the younger, before the three of them burst into laughter again.

"what are you guys laughing about?" mrs. hwang approaches them, arms linking with mrs. koo (who she claimed will be her in-law-to-be, god, she won’t stop bragging about that to literally everyone they meet!). "minhee, where's your mom?"

"she have something going on at work, but she will come to celebrate later."

"how about your boyfriend?" minhee was flustered when he heard the question, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, receiving another big laughter from both of his best friends and their parents. "find one, minhee. jungmo and yunseong's children will need a best friend like you."

this time, it's jungmo who looks very flustered at the mention of the topic. yunseong can't help, but to notice his reaction.

"minhee, can you take a picture of us? after that we all will take a picture together," yunseong quickly passes his camera to minhee. minhee nods, happy that he got to run away from the ‘minhee, when will you find a partner?’ topic.

still, yunseong can't stop thinking about the way jungmo reacts to the topic. of course, yunseong himself isn't ready to have children either (in addition, they already have minhee, who seems like he will act like a kid around both them forever) but he is definitely ready to marry jungmo.

_but...does jungmo feels the same?_

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

yunseong wakes up to jungmo besides him. he runs his hand through the other's hair, as he pulls him closer.

a normal day, what could make it different?

"YUNSEONG HYUNG—" minhee bursts into the room, _like he always does_. "oh my god, have you checked jungmo hyung's twitter?"

yunseong shakes his head, not minding minhee as he keeps caressing his lover's hair. minhee sighs, before he approaches their bed and take a sit in front of yunseong, handing his phone to the older.

yunseong squints, trying to take enough light to see what's on the screen.

jungmo posted a picture of them, from yesterday. and the caption was...

_"congratulations to my bff who finally got into the dean list!"_

jungmo congratulated him, and yunseong can't see what's wrong with the tweet. he stares at minhee in confusion, before he realise.

_wait. a. minute._

yunseong's eyes widen as he looks back at the tweet. _bff, jungmo calls him bff._

"tell me, is this best friend forever or boyfriend forever?" minhee shrugs. "you are useless!"

"well, at least i wasn't drunk last night and able to cook us some brunch," minhee rolls his eyes, taking back his phone.

“what’s the correlation?”

”don’t question me!”

minhee leaves the room, heading back to the kitchen. yunseong follows, crossing his arms. "he is just...joking right?"

"i don't know hyung, i mean, you guys never talk about being in a relationship for this 7 years. it just, happened and fell into places, like matched puzzle pieces. people just assume you guys are boyfriends and the people around you guys just admit it."

"by the people around us, you mean, _you_ ," minhee scoffs.

"believe me, everyone will see you guys as a couple if they live as me. be thankful that i'm not the type who freaks out and screams everytime i see you guys eating out each other's face," he defends himself, as his hands move to make yunseong his coffee. "i thought that it was a blessing, but now i don't think so."

"what?"

"your relationship with jungmo hyung," yunseong pulls a chair, taking a seat as he listen to minhee. "you guys don't have to go through the awkward phase after confession, the phase where you need to remember that you are in a committed relationship. hell, you guys don't even have any third person—"

"you literally threaten everyone who looks at us with heart eyes, minhee."

"yeah, be thankful for that," minhee place a mug in front of yunseong. "i want nothing, but you guys to be happy, together. i couldn't imagine a universe where you don't guys don't end up together. but now, i started to think that what you guys started, is not something healthy and good for both of you, because you guys are not sure of your label. tell me hyung, have you ever admit to someone that you are jungmo hyung's boyfriend, in front of him?"

yunseong was silent for a while, trying to reminisce the memory. but he can't find anything regarding to that.

"it's okay if he sees you guys as bff, that's less worse than friend with benefit—"

"and the benefit is?"

"having a friend?"

"nonsense, kang minhee."

minhee shrugs, leaning on the counter as he stares at the fridge in front of yunseong. bunch of polaroids of yunseong and jungmo are sticked on the door using the fridge magnet they bought everytime they went on a holiday (without minhee, and yes, he is salty about that). "you should confront him about it. or else you might get rejected that night." 

"i will just push the plan aside." 

"till when?" minhee sips his drink. "don't take too long, hyung. or else, later, before you know it, someone else might already win his heart." 

"i can't believe you are giving me advice about love when you have been single for your entire life," yunseong remarks. 

"coach don't play." 

"who's a coach now?" both yunseong and minhee turn to the doorway. jungmo is standing there, hair messy. "my head hurts." 

"i already make you guys hangover soup. take a shower first and we can have brunch together later," minhee said. jungmo's face lights up at the words.

"thank you minhee!" he said, before he turns back to his room. yunseong turns to minhee. 

"what?" 

"i'm going to ask him during brunch." 

"are you kicking me out?" 

"am i not obvious yet?" 

"i hate you."

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

yunseong couldn't focus. not at all. fuck, he doesn't even know what wooseok is nagging about at the moment. probably some shit about minhee thinking that he probably will finally find a boyfriend after he got his phd. _that kid barely starts his degree._

"hwang yunseong? earth to hwang yunseong?" wooseok waves in front of yunseong's face, but the younger is too deep in his thought. wooseok sighs, before he lightly slap yunseong's cheek.

"yes, hyung?" yunseong comes back to reality, straightening his posture.

"were you listening?" yunseong doesn't respond, and that's enough as an answer for wooseok. "what is it? jungmo?" 

"you saw his post last night?" 

"the congratulations bff?" yunseong nods. wooseok let out a giggle, before he shook his head. "i'm pretty sure he was just joking." 

"but hyung...we never talk about our relationship. no confession happened, no agreement, and we are just...together," the younger explains, finger playing with the metal straw. _gotta save the turtle, you know?_ "what if he don't see me as his boyfriend?" 

"talk about it, and you will find out." 

"i tried, this morning. i ask him about the post and he said he was joking. when i ask him about our relationship, he told me that i should take it the way i want it to be." 

"and what do you want it to be?" yunseong was silent. wooseok smiles, before he continues. "if you are planning to propose, just do it." 

"did minhee told you?" 

"i just know."

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

"good luck, hyung," minhee whispers, tapping yunseong's back before he leave the older, probably going to join mrs. hwang and mrs. koo knitting at the living room. 

yunseong enters the room where he had spend his entire childhood in. ever since he moved out to live with jungmo (and probably, minhee too at this point? gosh, sometimes yunseong wonders if they are dating minhee too at this point, but he hopes they aren't. they are just babysitting him, right?), he rarely get the chance to enter the room. he only comes home once or twice a week, just to have dinner with his family. he got too busy sometimes that he needs to leave as soon as they finish eating, so he doesn't get to visit the room that hold many memories.

_the room where yunseong realised that he and jungmo have been kissing each other way too much. the room where yunseong realised that he is in love with jungmo. the room where yunseong realised that he needs to be with jungmo till the end of his life._

that's why, he choose to propose here too (well, if shit goes wrong, he will never be able to enter this room again). 

he sees the love of his life, standing near the balcony. yunseong slowly approaches jungmo, wrapping his arms around the other's waist once he stands right behind him.

"what are you thinking about?" 

"not much, just reminiscing the past," jungmo answers, placing both of his hand on top of yunseong's.

"is there anything that you regret about?" 

"i spend each of my important moments with you, if there is something that i regret about, it will be not talking to your earlier." 

"we really should thank minhee," yunseong murmurs.

it's all started because of minhee. 

after a big exam, minhee and jungmo went to an amusement park. minhee got lost. the poor kid's phone ran out of battery and he don't have enough confident to go to the customer service to ask them to find his hyung. but then, he bumped into yunseong, who he recognised as one of jungmo's classmates. he approached the older and ask him to call jungmo. the three of them went to eat ice cream together later on, to make minhee shut up about jungmo losing him. they share a lot of laughter that day.

that happened during yunseong and jungmo's final year in middle school, and they thought they will never meet again after the accident.

but on their first day in high school, they found out they are going to be classmate again, and because they only know each other, they decide to always stick together. it was funny, how they almost never talk to each other after two years being in the same class in middle school, but become close friend the year after.

"hey," jungmo suddenly turns his body around, hands finding yunseong's cheeks. "you eat well these days, you got chubbier." 

"i work out a lot these days, how can you say that!" yunseong whines, pouting.

"i mean, you got cuter," the pout on yunseong's face turns into a shy smile. "how cute, my yunseong," jungmo pinches his nose. 

other days, yunseong will start whining again and ask jungmo to call him 'handsome' instead. being the last child, he wants to have a strong image that makes him looks like he can protect jungmo, despite being younger than him by a few months. he wants to take care of jungmo, just like how both of them take care of minhee.

for a while, it was just silence filling up the atmosphere. they stare into each other's eyes, silently confessing their love.

seven years. it's not a short period. it's amazing how they manage not to fall out of love. they love each other more and more everyday. arguments are inevitable sometimes, but at the end of the day, they will always come back to each other, knowing well that they can't live without the other.

"jungmo..." 

"hmm?" 

"nothing," jungmo giggles. his hands finally stop cupping yunseong's cheeks as he put his arms around the other's neck. 

"i love you," he whispers. yunseong smiles. 

_he should do it now, right?_

yunseong steps back, one hand still around jungmo's waist, while another find it's way to his back pocket. that's when he realised— 

"HYUNG YOU FORGOT YOUR RING!" 

_how. stupid._

the couple turn to see a gasping minhee. yunseong sighs, before he let go of jungmo's waist. 

"kang minhee." 

"don't scold me," minhee raises both of his hand to his side, the small box still in his hand.

"you are proposing tonight?" jungmo asks, turning to yunseong.

"i almost didn't because of your tweet," yunseong mumbles. "but look, i ruined everything. can we like, forgot about this and pretend it never happen? let's just wait for your master graduation and maybe—" 

"you should've wait for tomorrow!" 

"huh?" jungmo groans. 

"tomorrow, it's going to be 9 years since i lose minhee at the amusement park," jungmo told, hands crossing.

"how can you remember that?"

"i liked you since that, stupid," jungmo swears, he is getting headache from this situation.

"god, don't tell me that's the reason why you guys don't have anniversary? because you take it as dating since the start?" minhee interrupts, the couple almost forgot that he is still there.

"it's always because of you!" yunseong scoffs.

"i don't know many couple in my life, but i swear to god, you guys are the most chaotic," minhee comments. "so should i keep this ring? i mean, jungmo hyung left his in the car too."

"i told you to shut your mouth!" jungmo glares at the youngest. 

"you are going to propose tomorrow?" jungmo sighs, before he nods. "it's okay, at least i know i was going to propose first." 

"but you didn't." 

"well then!" yunseong snatches the ring box from minhee. the younger just stand there in confusion, unable to drink up the situation.

yunseong walks back towards his lover, getting into one knee as he open the small box.

"koo jungmo, i love you. will you marry me?" 

"that's the driest proposal i ever heard in my entire life, what happened to the essay we wrote together three days ago?" minhee murmurs, but still can be heard by the couple. they couldn't careless, though. 

"i never said yes on being your boyfriend, because you never ask. and you are expecting me to say yes on being your husband?" jungmo said, letting out a sigh. "hwang yunseong, i love you too. yes, i will marry you." 

yunseong giggles, he reaches for jungmo's hand, gently putting on the ring on his lover's ring finger. he stands up, and pull the other into a tight hug. 

"i can't say cheesy shit if minhee is here, you know that, right?" 

"of course, he is like, our child." 

"i hear you, and just kiss honestly. it's not like i never went through it before," minhee nags, before he left the room, slamming the door.

the couple laughs and shakes their head at the younger's act.

_the rest of the night, is a happy history._

ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ

_"hey jungmo."_

_"hmm?"_

_"why did you call me your bff in that tweet?"_

_"it was minhee's idea, because i'm not sure about our relationship. i need to know before i propose. i mean, he can't tell me that you are proposing, and he can't tell you that i'm proposing too."_

_"we are stupid."_

_"we really are."_

**Author's Note:**

> i never write this and that’s on periodt luvies


End file.
